Mi enfermera Yami
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Por primera vez en toda una vida, Seto Kaiba tiene fiebre. Y quien está ahí para cuidarlo? Nadie más que su preciosa y sensual enfermera, Yami. One-shot SetoxYami


**Mi enfermera Yami**

Abrió sus ojos, dejando escapar un gemido de molestia. No estaba para nada feliz, eso era seguro. Maldición, cada vez que abría sus ojos su cabeza parecía querer estallar en llamas. Y lo que más le desesperaba, era estar ahí, en su habitación, sin hacer absolutamente nada. En ese momento, definitivamente daría cualquier cosa por tener aunque fuera su computadora portátil. Sí, su obsesión por el trabajo lo atormentaba.

Simplemente estaba perdiendo tiempo y dinero, porque el tiempo era dinero, gracias a un evento inesperado. Sí, ni él podía creerlo. Después de tantos años, veinticuatro para ser exactos, al fin había sucedido lo inexplicable, y es que definitivamente no había explicación científica para lo que le sucedía en ese momento.

¿Y qué sucedía? La respuesta era simple, pero temible. Seto Kaiba, estaba enfermo. Aquel hombre que todos decían comía cien limones al día para no enfermar, tenía fiebre. Al parecer, el exceso de vitamina C solo hacía efecto durante esos veinti y resto de años, que lastimosamente ya habían pasado.

Y por eso, estaba ahí sentado como inútil en una cama, mientras que su cabeza parecía estar en un concierto de música metal.

Se cruzó de brazos, pronunciando maldiciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que estar así? Esperaba que no fuera por mucho, puesto que no aguantaría.

Llevó de pronto su mano al paño húmedo que descansaba sobre su frente, cuando el dolor de cabeza se intensificó. Una larga frase, muy prohibida para menores, escapó de su boca. Debería intentar dormir un poco, para que así su mente no controlara el tiempo. Lo malo era que no podía dormir, solo cerrar sus ojos, y eso definitivamente no ayudaba, puesto que cada vez que los volvía a abrir miraba a la derecha, buscando el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. De hecho, estaba haciendo exactamente eso en ese preciso momento.

Otra maldición escapó, al ver que era apenas el mediodía. Perfecto, oficialmente había perdido ya unas seis horas de trabajo.

Y más las catorce que había perdido el día anterior, sumaban veinte preciosas horas. Sí, la tortura había comenzado el día anterior, maso menos a las dos de la mañana. Se había despertado a esas horas, producto del fuerte dolor de cabeza y del excesivo calor.

Nunca había sentido algo así, pero ahora, ya se había acostumbrado. Ya sabía lo que era sentirse enfermo, y no le gustaba para nada.

Escuchó de pronto un sonido, parecían ser pasos.

Suspiró entonces. Él podía ir al trabajo. Iría hasta en una cama de hospital si fuera necesario, aunque estuviera en coma. Pero no se lo habían permitido. Cierta persona de ojos carmesí y cabellos tricolores electrocutados de nombre Yami le había prohibido terminantemente ir a su preciada compañía.

Definitivamente Yami y la fiebre, eran una combinación catastrófica para el dinero y el trabajo. Una completa deshonra.

Y, qué podía hacer? Nada. El joven era su novio y como todo uke, era berrinchoso. Si se oponía ahora a lo que dijera el menor, bueno, tal vez terminaría verdaderamente en coma, sino es que algo peor.

Y por eso, había terminado ahí, debido a esa triste historia.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando concentrarse en algo menos desesperante. El sonido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse inundó el lugar, pero tal ruido no le hizo volver a abrir los ojos. Tal vez el joven pensaría que estaba dormido. Aunque estuviera sentado, él podría dormir hasta de pie y con los ojos abiertos. Ésto último lo practicaba mucho cuando estaba en una reunión con los ejecutivos de su empresa.

-Setito hermoso, te sientes mejor?- Gruñó levemente. Al parecer Yami sabía que no estaba dormido. Solo esperaba que el joven no llegara con las mil y un medicinas que le había recetado, y esas malditas sopas sin sabor que definitivamente había aprendido a odiar en tan solo un día y medio.

Sí, Yami se estaba comportando como una niñera, no mejor dicho, como una enfermera. Sonrió levemente, Yami de verdad sería una bella enfermera... Con un vestido corto blanco, y con una jeringa en su mano. Dioses, que vista sería.

-Seto, ya sé que no estás durmiendo- Suspiró, las imágenes de una enfermera Yami desaparecieron. -Y por lo que veo ya estás mejor, o me equivoco?- agregó el menor.

El CEO, sin poder hacer otra cosa, abrió con molestia sus ojos, queriendo decir algo como 'me sentiría mejor si me dejaras irme a ganar el pan', o en fin, algo parecido, que le recordara al joven lo cruel que era por prohibirle ir a ver a su segundo amor, su empresa.

Miró al fin a Yami y abrió su boca para decir algo, la cual se quedó así por unos segundos. Y su barbilla cayó al suelo, casi literalmente, al mirar al fin con detenimiento a su novio. ¿¡Qué demonios era eso?!

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el menor, sin creer lo que veían, mientras que Yami parpadeaba confundido.

-Seto... ¡Seto!- Parpadeó de nuevo, llevando sus manos a su cintura y colocándolas allí en señal de molestia. -Seto, deja de hacer bizco!- exclamó, al ver la cara de perfecto idiota que mostraba el ojiazul.

El castaño no respondió, en lugar de eso, siguió mirando sin creer a su novio, o mejor dicho, al vestuario de su novio.

Y es que Yami lucía... un bello, precioso, sexy, tentador, revelador, etc, traje blanco de enfermera. ¿Estaba imaginando cosas o qué? Acaso el pequeño pensamiento de Yami como enfermera se había hecho realidad?

La verdad, le importaba muy poco el por qué. Lo único que llegó a su mente, fueron unas palabras.

-"Tu cerebro estalló gracias a la fiebre, Kaiba"- se dijo.

Sí, Yami podía ser berrinchoso, escandoloso, molesto en ocasiones y sobreprotector. Pero definitivamente, era muy reservado en lo que se refería a... seducción, puesto que esa vista gritaba a los cuatro vientos esa palabra.

-Seto, sigues haciendo bizco, sabes?- No respondió, en cambio, se concentró en mirar cada detalle en el joven.

El vestido blanco se abría hasta la mitad del pecho del Yami, dejándole al ojiazul una preciosa vista de la perfecta piel. El vestido terminaba poco después de los muslos del menor, dándole al público una preciosa vista de las muy bien formadas piernas de Yami. Y si eso no fuera poco, unas medias semitransparentes blancas subían hasta unos centímetros más arriba de sus rodillas, terminando decoradas con dos grandes lazos blancos. Además, lucía dos botas blancas, que le llegaban a las rodillas, cada una tenía impresa además una cruz blanca rodeada de un círculo rojo. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar, en su cabeza el famoso gorro blanco con la cruz roja.

-Seto, qué sucede?- preguntó con ingenuidad Yami, como si no supiera la razón por la que el ojiazul se encontraba idiotizado. -¿Necesitas algo?- interrogó segundos después, intentando adivinar la causa del silencio del castaño.

-"Un babero, si no es mucha molestia"- pensó el ojiazul, negándose sin embargo a pronunciarlo en voz alta. Pero sí, a como iban las cosas, necesitaría un babero y pronto.

-Setooo-

-¿Por qué te vestiste así?- habló al fin el ojiazul, decidiendo ir al grano. No le molestaba claro que Yami hubiera decidido lucir así. Pero tenía curiosidad.

El joven solo se alzó de hombros.

-Estás enfermo, yo debo cuidarte. Eso me hace tu enfermera, no?- contestó. Y luego, se acercó al ojiazul, haciendo que éste perdiera el aliento. -Acaso no te gusta como me veo, amor?- interrogó, sus palabras saliendo casi en forma de canto. Ahora hasta hablaba de una manera provocativa.

El CEO solo pudo tragar fuerte, esperando que su voz no lo abandonara. Y es que tener a esa belleza tan cerca...

-Te ves... bien- respondió al fin. ¿Bien? No, claro que no, se veía precioso, sensual, y muy, MUY violable. Tragó fuerte de nuevo, intentando no saltar de una vez por todas encima de Yami. Sí, definitivamente se había olvidado de que estaba enfermo. Y cómo no, si esa vista era mil veces más extraña que el hecho de que había enfermado por primera vez.

De nuevo, se quedó sin aliento, al ver como Yami mostraba una bella sonrisa, antes de alejarse y volver a su antigua posición.

-Perfecto, sabía que te gustaría- afirmó. Estiró su mano, tomando el paño que estaba en la frente del castaño. Después de eso, se acercó a la mesita de noche, en donde descansaba una taza con agua. Mojó el paño nuevamente y lo colocó otra vez en la frente del más alto.

-Ahora, veamos qué tenemos aquí- Para sorpresa del ojiazul, el joven colocó un maletín blanco con una cruz roja en la cama. Al parecer, Yami había planeado cada detalle. Luego, lo abrió, sacando poco después un termómetro.

-Abre la boca- ordenó. El castaño obedeció, al parecer aún algo desorientado por el comportamiento del joven, quien después de dejar el termómetro en la boca del CEO, sacó del maletín una caja con pastillas. Genial, el menor al parecer no había olvidado las molestas medicinas.

-Hmm necesitarás agua con esto- habló. Miró luego la mesita de noche, encontrando el vaso que había utilizado el ojiazul para tomar esas mismas pastillas horas atrás, al lado de la taza con agua. Bueno, era obvio que no podía utilizar de esa agua. Se decidió por tomar el vaso entonces.

-Iré a llenarlo. Ahora vuelvo- avisó, antes de darse la vuelta, caminando hacia el baño que estaba en la habitación, y dándole así una gloriosa vista al ojiazul, quien no desaprovechó ni un segundo, mirando las piernas de su enfermera para luego subir, notando que por muy pocos centímetros, el trasero del joven estaba cubierto. Qué desilusión.

Cuando el joven desapareció tras la puerta, suspiró. Una acción algo tonta, puesto que de inmediato el termómetro se alejó de su boca, cayendo en la cama. Por unos segundos, miró el objeto, pero luego lo tomó, colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar.

Y sin darle importancia al incidente, se concentró en sus pensamientos.

Que cambio de eventos tan repentino, primero estaba solo en su habitación, y luego tenía al mismo dios de la tentación al lado... o debería decir diosa?

En fin, daba lo mismo, el punto era que tenía a la perfección ahí, en ese increíblemente tentador cuerpo, y en ese inevitablemente sensual vestido blanco. Aún no podía creer que Yami hubiera decidido vestirse así. Simplemente estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

-Ya volví- alzó la mirada, observando de nuevo la gloria misma, quien caminaba hacia donde estaba, utilizando un singular paso sensual. Genial, acaso Yami estaba buscando que lo violara ahí mismo? Porque sin dudas estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. Y aunque su fuerza de voluntad era grande, con Yami siempre parecía derretirse fácilmente.

-Toma, Seto- Recibió la pastilla y el vaso. El menor entonces tomó de nuevo el termómetro, mirándolo por unos segundos.

-Bueno, bajó un poco. Pero aún está elevada- anunció.

El CEO solo asintió, sabiendo muy bien por qué su temperatura había bajado. Después de todo, el objeto había estado tomando el nivel de calor de las sábanas por varios segundos. Pero de nuevo, no le prestó importancia al asunto, en cambio, tomó la pastilla que Yami le había dado. Ni siquiera sintió el agua pasar por su garganta, estaba más concentrado en las acciones de Yami, quien sacó un nuevo objeto del maletín. Para su sorpresa, era una jeringa. -Amo éstas cosas- rió el joven. El ojiazul solo alzó una ceja. ¿Había mencionado ya que entre las mil y un medicinas que el menor le había recetado se encontraba también una inyección? En realidad no entendía para qué tantos medicamentos, pero Yami simplemente había puesto como excusa que una inyección tenía un efecto más rápido.

Sin embargo, al paso al que iba el menor, él ojiazul terminaría enfermo no de fiebre, sino de una sobredosis de medicinas.

-No le veo el caso- habló de pronto. Sí, ya había protestado más de una vez por el exagerado cuidado de Yami, pero con una vez más, nada perdería.

-¿Hmm?-

-Tantas medicinas y tanto cuidado. No soy un niño, Yami- afirmó. Por unos momentos, hubo silencio. El joven pareció no escucharlo, puesto que sacó una botella con alcohol y una bolsa con algodón. El castaño se limitó entonces a mirar a su novio, notando de nuevo lo bello que se veía.

-Lo sé- contestó al fin Yami, después de mojar el algodón con alcohol. Alzó luego la mirada y encontró sus ojos con los azules del CEO. -Pero es la primera vez que enfermas- comentó, sentándose en la cama, quedando cerca y de frente al castaño. -Sabes que me preocupo por todo fácilmente, Seto. Y por eso quiero cuidarte de la mejor manera- Kaiba solo frunció el ceño, al escuchar de nuevo ese tono extrañamente tentador del joven.

Y al parecer, habló de ese modo a propósito, puesto que luego, Yami se acercó aún más, terminando recostado contra el castaño, con su cabeza contra el hombro del más alto.

Y por último, para mayor sorpresa del ojiazul, el menor comenzó a trazar hileras de pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Sé que no... te gusta que te cuide tanto... esa fue la razón por la que decidí...- Se detuvo, dejando de besar el cuello del más alto. En cambio, se acercó a la oreja de éste. -Ser una linda enfermera solo para ti- susurró, sonriendo al sentir un ligero temblor en el ojiazul.

Pero luego, se alejó, volviendo a sentarse frente al castaño.

-Eso lo haría más divertido. Ya sabes, como un juego- habló, sonriendo de manera provocativa. -Así que ahora, como mi deber es que estés cómodo, puedes pedirme lo que quieras- agregó.

El castaño abrió sus ojos en impresión. ¿Lo que quisiera? Sin importar lo pervertido que fuera? Porque ahora simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa más que tener el cuerpo de Yami restregándose contra el suyo.

-Bueno, es hora de la inyección- anunció el joven, interrumpiendo sus nada santos pensamientos.

-Olvídate de eso- habló.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque puedo pedirte lo que quiera, cierto? Por eso dije que te olvidaras de la inyección- afirmó. Al fin, un punto a su favor.

-Bueno, como quieras, aunque ahora ya no te daré el premio que tenía para ti- Bien, tal vez ese punto en realidad no estaba a su favor. -Lástima, porque era un premio delicioso. Lo ibas a disfrutar tanto- aseguró el joven.

El castaño lo miró. Delicioso? Disfrutar? Dioses, que palabras tan placenteras.

Bueno, si lo que decía Yami era cierto entonces...

-Está bien, cumple con tu trabajo- cedió. Solo esperaba que ese 'premio' fuera algo de verdad asombroso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, un Yami bailando sensualmente con ese vestido sería una escena muy...

Gruñó de pronto, al sentir un leve pellizco en su brazo. Al parecer, Yami no había perdido el tiempo.

-Listo, ves, no fue tan malo- anunció el menor.

-Claro- fue la única respuesta. Pero pronto, la atención del ojiazul se enfocó de lleno en su novio, quien comenzó a buscar algo más en el maletín.

-Mereces que te dé tu premio- habló mientras seguía con su búsqueda. El más alto solo pudo sentirse confundido, no entendiendo qué podía estar buscando el joven. Además, no quería que su mente comenzara a pensar en las mil cosas nada puras que podía sacar Yami.

-¡Ajá! Aquí está- exclamó el joven mientras sonreía.

El castaño esperaba que el famoso 'premio' le diera algo de 'perversa alegría', pero en cambio, al ver lo que era sintió sorpresa, enojo y profunda humillación.

En la mano del joven había... un bombón.

-¿Lo quieres? Te lo mereces por ser un niño bueno- habló Yami. El CEO lo miró con evidente molestia. Habían dos cosas que no le gustaban de esa situación. La primera, Yami se estaba tomando muy enserio su papel de enfermera, manteniéndose serio y tal vez algo alejado de él. Y la segunda, su _pequeño _novio lo estaba tratando como un niño de cinco años! Y obviamente, el objetivo de Yami era burlarse de él.

Sin embargo, en lugar de contestar con algún comentario sarcástico, negó con la cabeza. No necesitaba empezar una pelea, sobretodo cuando exitían otros _métodos _para vengarse.

-Como quieras, ahora es mío- susurró Yami, desenvolviendo el dulce y llevándolo luego a su boca. -Lástima Seto, porque está muy dulce... es de cereza sabes?- comentó, antes de volver a meter en su bella boca la paleta. -Me encanta la cereza- agregó cuando volvió a desocupar su boca.

El CEO no quitaba la mirada de la tentadora escena. Ahora solo tenía que decidir cuál método utilizaría para vengarse. En ese momento, solo le vino a la mente el saltar encima del joven. Porque sinceramente, sus boxers azules comenzaban a hacerse un poco incómodos. Y cómo no, si tenía a su hermoso novio frente a él, luciendo un minivestido y chupando un bombón rojo.

Bajó la mirada, intentando pensar claramente. Pero lo único que logró, fue admirar los muslos del joven, que se notaban ahora por estar el joven sentado.

-Seto, qué tanto miras ahí abajo. Eres un niño bueno, recuerdas?- Alzó la mirada, observando cómo el joven sonreía con cierta burla. Tragó fuerte por enésima vez, cuando la lengua del joven salió de esa hermosa boca, dándose la tarea de dibujar círculos en el bombón.

Bien, era oficial, no soportaba más. Iba a tomar a esa enfermera ahí mismo. Y al diablo con la fiebre. Ese era el premio que quería, y el que definitivamente _merecía._

De inmediato, y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, puso su plan en marcha. En un segundo se acercó a Yami, empujándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre la cama. Al hacer ésto, el paño que una vez estuvo en su frente, cayó al suelo. Pero ni siquiera notó ese detalle.

Se colocó luego encima del joven. Y por último, le quitó el famoso bombón.

-¡Seto, no! Eso es mío!- se quejó el joven. Sin escucharlo, el castaño lanzó el dulce al suelo. Ese NO era el premio que quería. Iba a mostrarle a Yami el significado de esa palabra para un hombre de veinticuatro años que tenía frente a él a la belleza personificada. -¡Seto! Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó con tristeza el menor, haciendo un puchero, real o no, poco importaba.

-Te daré otro bombón- afirmó. Sí, por supuesto que le iba a dar otro bombón. Un bombón que se aseguraría de que Yami disfrutara más, _mucho_ más.

-¿Otro? Y es grande?- interrogó el joven. La sola pregunta hizo que los boxers azules que llevaba puestos el ojiazul se sintieran aún más pequeños que antes.

-Maldición... sí... es mucho más grande- susurró. No soportaba más, esa falsa inocencia de Yami simplemente lo volvía loco. Era obvio que el joven no tenía ni un solo cabello de inocencia, pero aparentaba tenerla de una manera espectacular. Sin perder un segundo más, asaltó el cuello del joven, besando la zona con algo de violencia.

-¡Perfecto! Quiero ese bombón!- exclamó el menor. Ante ésto, el ojiazul se alejó del cuello del más bajo, para probar así los preciosos labios de Yami, quien abrió pronto su boca, juntando así su lengua con la del ojiazul. El sabor exótico de su novio lo inundó. Sintió luego cómo el menor enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando aún más el ya salvaje beso.

Su mano de aventuró a la pierna derecha de la enfermera. Tocó el lazo de las medias, y de ahí subió, llegando a tocar el vestido del joven. Dejó de besar los labios del menor y en cambio siguió con su pecho, besando cualquier zona que no estuviera cubierta por tela blanca.

Para su gran satisfacción, el joven comenzó a dejar escapar leves gemidos.

-Seto- Sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Metió así su mano bajo el sensual vestido, llegando hasta el muslo de Yami.

-Seto- Subió lentamente, sintiendo a Yami moverse ligeramente debajo suyo, haciéndole perder la cordura aún más. Subió su cabeza de nuevo, ésta vez besando todo el rostro de Yami. Mejillas, frente, nariz, todo lo llenó de besos.

-¡Seto!- Con la mano que aún tenía libre, buscó la izquierda de su novio, enredando sus dedos con los de Yami. Y con la otra mano, acarició el muslo del joven, subiendo al mismo tiempo el vestido con cada caricia.

-¡Seto!- Alejó de pronto su mano del muslo del menor y su rostro del de Yami. Lo miró, notando de inmediato el pequeño sonrojo que inundaba las mejillas de su dulce enfermera. Sonrió ligeramente, Yami siempre había sido muy sensible en esas cosas.

Sin pensarlo, y queriendo escuchar más gemidos, dejó caer sus caderas sobre las de Yami...

-¡¡Seto!!- Se levantó de inmediato, al escuchar tal grito. Miró sus alrededores. Estaba en su habitación, pero de nuevo estaba sentado contra las almohadas. Pero cómo, si tan solo segundos atrás había estado...

-¡Por fin! Siento haberte despertado, pero ya pasan de las siete y aún no has comido nada- Miró el lugar de donde había venido la voz. Y ahí estaba, Yami, mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa. Su rostro no mostraba ningún sonrojo. Y en sus cabellos... no había ningún gorro blanco.

Observó confundido las ropas del joven. No estaba vestido de enfermera. Llevaba puesto una simple camisa celeste y un jeans azul oscuro. Miró luego hacia la mesita de noche, encontrando allí una taza con sopa. Ni siquiera el vaso que había utilizado estaba ahí, solo la taza con agua descansaba al lado de la sopa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- escuchó que le preguntaban.

La desilusión fue grande, al entender qué había sucedido. Simplemente había sido un sueño, producido al parecer por la maldita fiebre. E interrumpido además, por el verdadero Yami. Frunció el ceño, llegando a su mente un pensamiento.

Yami había interrumpido el celestial sueño, era su culpa y por eso... tendría que pagar. Merecía un castigo por haber hecho desaparecer tal maravilla.

Sonrió, mirando al joven, quien ahora se notaba confundido. Sintió luego una ligera molestia entre sus piernas. Sí, el joven le debía una y grande.

-¿Seto?-

Aunque la sensual enfermera hubiera desaparecido, Yami estaba ahí. Y Yami, al igual que su sexy enfermera, tenía un cuerpo celestial, solo que por ahora, esa molesta ropa lo escondía. Pero ese problema podía arreglarse fácilmente.

-Yami- habló al fin.

-¿Sí?- interrogó el joven.

-¿Podrías acercarte?- preguntó. Ni siquiera recordaba que se suponía que tenía fiebre. Estaba muy ocupado pensando en violar a Yami, quien, como el joven 'ingenuo e inocente' que era, aceptó la idea de acercarse.

-¿Eh?... Claro- contestó, sentándose en la cama, en exactamente el mismo lugar en el que la enfermera había estado en el sueño del castaño. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó. El ojiazul solo sonrió, con una sonrisa muy diferente a las 'normales'. No era la primera vez que mostraba esa sonrisa, algo que se hizo obvio cuando el menor pareció reconocerla.

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, al parecer sin creer lo que veía. Pero al ver que el ojiazul comenzaba a acercarse, supo que el asunto iba enserio.

-Espera Seto... no estarás pensando- susurró, deteniéndose al ver que la sonrisa perversa del castaño se intensificaba. Por fin, decidió que no era nada seguro estar ahí. Intentó levantarse y alejarse, pero en lugar de eso se encontró de espaldas a la cama, con el ojiazul encima de él. Y por segunda vez, ésta vez en la realidad, el paño en la frente del ojiazul terminó en el suelo.

Por un segundo Yami se mostró confundido ante el repentino cambio de posición.

-Adivinaste, mi enfermera- susurró el castaño, asaltando luego tal y como en el sueño el cuello de Yami. Y para asegurarse de que Yami no escapara, puesto que ya comenzaba a forcejear, tomó los brazos del joven y los colocó encima de la cabeza del menor, sosteniéndolos ahí.

Sabía que a Yami no le molestaba lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, el menor se preocupaba demasiado por él. Algo que a su parecer no era necesario, pues solo tenía un poco de fiebre.

Pero ahora, le demostraría al menor que estaba más que bien.

-¿Enfermera? Espera Seto!- exclamó, no logrando absolutamente nada.

Minutos después, varias de las sirvientas miraban la puerta de la habitación del castaño ruborizadas, al escuchar quejas y gemidos, algo que en realidad, no les preocupaba. A decir verdad, ya estaban muy acostumbradas a esos indescriptibles ruidos.

-¿Qué... qué haces Seto?! No puedes hacer eso!! Recuerda que estás enfermo! SETOOO!!-

Y al parecer, era verdad lo que decía el CEO. Que hasta en una cama de hospital podría trabajar, aunque no con su segundo amor, sino con el primero y más importante, Yami.

**--FIN--**

Magi: qué puedo decir? Momento de demencia xD Para variar de los temas que comúnmente trato en mis fics n.n De vez en cuando vale la pena cambiar xD Pero bueno, espero que me haya quedado bien O.o No estoy segura... en fin! Solo espero que les haya gustado n.n

Y sin nada más que decir, me retiro a estudiar(con toda la pereza del mundo xD)

¡Ja ne!


End file.
